Nightmare in Silver
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: A Vampire AU where Zarc is the ruler of the kingdom of vampires and Yuya is his ever loving son. Yuya is plagued by nightmares and Zarc has decided that to combat them, Yuya needs some new friends. However, these friends are shown to be unwilling to cooperate. The only way to get them to understand? Why, hypnotism of course! (Chapter 2: Father and son bonding in bed.) Plz R & R!
1. Prologue: The Nightmare Begins

_This was inspired by a prompt on AO3 by hlglh about a dream she had involving Zarc and his sons being vampires. While this is essentially deviating from what she prompted, I decided to make this an experiment to see if this becomes a side project whenever I am in need of a _humongous _break from Mors Omnibus (PS, go read it if you have a thing for the Yu-boys being the sons of a demonic loving Zarc)_

* * *

"_Mommy? Daddy?"_

_The young boy sniffles as he looks at the two bodies in front of him. He had just returned home from playing in the forest only to find his parents dead, their bodies drained of blood._

"_Please wake up!" The boy cries, shaking his father awake. "Please daddy! Wake up!"_

_But it is of no use. He knows that they are a lost cause the moment he saw the marks on his father's neck._

_A vampire arrived, maybe two, and there is nothing he can do to save them._

_For when a vampire drains the blood of a mortal, the mortal will be transformed into a vampire and will hunt for the first person that they lay eyes upon._

_The boy has been told what to do should his parents should contract vampirism: go to the cabinet in their bedroom, find the bottle of holy water kept for emergencies, wear the pendulum blessed in the Sanctuary of Flora Vita and take hold of the silver stake and stab it into their hearts so that they will not suffer from this curse. Then, go find Shuzo and stay with him at all costs. The boy can trust Shuzo and his daughter; they are family friends and they would never let him be harmed._

_But to think that he would actually have to do this. He always thought that there was no possible way that his parents would ever become vampires…_

_Yet here he was, futilely waking his parents up to see if they aren't going to wake up as bloodsuckers._

_After four or five attempts to wake his parents up, the boy slowly walks away before he heads to the bedroom, doing his best to make his footsteps silent. He feels like his heart is going to shatter. His parents are dead and he has no idea how to deal with killing them._

_He will never get to eat warm bread with milk and honey with his mother…_

_He will never hear his father's amazing stories by the fireplace…_

_He will never wake up and see their smiling faces ever again…_

_When he enters the bedroom, the boy's eyes trail towards the dark wooden cabinet with silver handles. The cabinet looks more like a mausoleum, hiding away dead things instead of charms to protect him. The boy himself wished that he would have a cabinet like that of his own, but he would make it filled with wonders by adding magical artifacts and trinkets that would be used to entertain and dazzle anyone who happened to peer upon them._

_But that is nothing more than a dream now. Nothing but an impossible dream._

_The boy grabs the holy water, the stake and the pendant into his hands and gasps when he senses someone behind him. He turns around and nearly drops the holy water in his hands when he sees who is right behind him._

"_Are you all right?" The person says, gold eyes staring back at the little boy with eyes like blood._

"_Who...who are you?" The boy whispers, staring at the man's attire. It looks too fancy to belong to someone from the village. Perhaps he is of royalty?_

_The person in his grey suit and long black cape smiles. "A friend," he states. "What happened here?"_

_The boy's eyes shrink as he looks at the objects in his hands._

"_My...my parents…" The boy stammers, tears forming in his eyes. "They're...they were...b...bitten by…"_

_His lower lip begins to tremble as he tries to state the word, but cannot. Instead, he rushes into the arms of this stranger and sobs into his chest._

"_There, there," The person coos, patting the boy's red and green hair with a gentle hand. "Let it all out. It's going to be okay."_

"_No it's not!" The boy exclaims. "My parents are...are…"_

"_Your parents will be fine as long as you manage to drive the stake into their hearts before they awaken," The person replies. _

"_But...but I...I can't…"_

"_It is not an easy thing to do, especially for one so young as yourself," The person agrees, standing up. "But I know a trick that will help you focus. Would you like me to show you?"_

_The boy looks up at the person, inspecting them better. Their hair is silver like the moon with green accents like leaves on tree branches in Spring. Their smile is gentle like the flowing river and their gold eyes flicker like candle flames._

_The boy's mother and father always told him to be wary of strangers...but this stranger is here right now and he can help him...right?_

"_Here," says the person, lightly grasping on the silver chain of the pendant in a gloved hand. "This will be helpful."_

"_Be careful with that!" The boy exclaims. "It's enchanted at the Sanctuary of Flor...Floa…"_

"_Oh the church with the pretty flowers?" The person says, eyes wide. "My, my...such power must radiate off of this pendant…" His lips turn into a smirk. "This will be _perfect _for what I'm about to show you uh…" The person frowns. "I'm sorry, I never got your name."_

"_It's...Yuya," The boy answers, hesitatingly. "And what about your name, sir?"_

_The person chuckles as he bends down low and brings the crystal so it is in between them._

"_My name is Zarc," the person answers, golden eyes staring fondly at Yuya. "But soon enough, you may call me 'Father'..."_

"_F...Father...what do you mean by…"_

"_Relax, Yuya…" Zarc whispers, silencing Yuya by placing a finger on the boy's lips. Yuya's red eyes shimmer in curiosity as Zarc lifts the chain so that the crystal wrapped in silver wings like Yuya's parents would wrap him up nice and tight whenever he got scared of monsters that could prey on his dreams. "Stare into the light, take a deep breath, let everything go...listen to my voice…"_

_Yuya nods his head as he stares at the light. He never knew that the crystal could look so pretty…_

"_Yes, Yuya…" Zarc hisses. "Left to right, left to right...watch the pendulum swing back and forth in your mind as you listen to my voice. You have nothing to worry about. I will not hurt you. No, I want to help you."_

_That makes sense. If this person was mean or evil, they wouldn't be helping Yuya calm down. And feeling calm makes him feel very sleepy…_

"_See how the light shines such a wonderful light in your mind...see how my eyes glow when the pendulum passes it by...isn't the light beautiful?"_

_It is beautiful...if Yuya is capable of speaking, he would say it. Instead, he just smiles as everything blends together. Light, eyes, the swinging pendulum, Zarc's voice…_

"_You trust me, don't you? Of course you do...I wish to help you Yuya. I wish to _love you_, Yuya…"_

_Love? Yes, that would be nice to be loved…_

"_And all you have to do to receive my love, to always be happy and calm and carefree is to stare at the pendant until that is all you can see. Stare at it until all you can hear are my words echoing in your mind. Stare at it until you feel nothing else except this utterly calm feeling deep within your soul."_

_Yuya nods his head dumbly, his hands dropping the items in his hand with a *clunk*. But they don't matter right now...only Zarc's words…_

"_That's it, Yuya. You're doing such a good job. Let me reward you by giving you a kiss."_

_Yuya giggles. Kisses are such a good thing to receive. And he likes doing a good job!_

_With one hand still swinging the pendulum, Zarc uses his free hand to lift Yuya's chin up to expose his pale neck. Yes. This one will be perfect._

_This poor little lamb needed guidance. And that is what Zarc will give him._

_Licking his fangs, Zarc leans close and runs his tongue across a pulsing vein filled with life..._

_Then, he sinks his fangs deep into Yuya's neck._

_Yuya gasps at the pain but then it quickly becomes numbed by the pretty pretty light. Even as his vision becomes blurry, his mind feels like its spinning and his body hits the floor, all he can think of is that light._

_That beautiful, beautiful light…._

* * *

"Yuya! Yuya, are you all right?"

Yuya's eyes snap open when he hears someone say his name along with a knock on the door. He looks all around him, trying to find out where is…

It takes him only a second to realize that he is on a soft bed with black and red bed sheets, with dark velvet curtains covering the windows. He is far far away from that nightmare.

"I...I'm fine," Yuya answers, wiping the sweat off of his brow. That nightmare again…

"May I come in?" The voice replies.

"No, I...I have to go out anyway," Yuya mumbles, hastily kicking the sheets off of him and looking at what he is wearing. Blood red silk pajamas. Yes, that's what he put on before he fell asleep.

Wasting no time, Yuya approaches the door and opens it, only to find a boy his height with amethyst eyes and hair sticking out in three colors staring back at him with worry.

"I heard screaming on the other side," The person says. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine, Yugi," Yuya replies, staring at his...servant?

No, he never liked calling his thralls that. It made them seem like they were unequal. Friends, perhaps? He did ask them to become his friends when he indoctrinated them…

"Master Yuya?" Yugi asks. "Excuse me?"

Yuya snaps out of his thoughts as he stares into the amethyst eyes of...his helper. Yes, that is the right word for it. "Sorry, Yugi. I was just...thinking again."

"It was the nightmare, wasn't it?" Yugi asks, having woken up from the sound of Yuya's screams to know exactly what is the cause of his master's troubles. "Forgive me, but…"

"No, it's okay," says Yuya, placing a hand over his heart. "Even after all this time...it still hurts."

"That's why I'm here," says Yugi, placing his hands over Yuya's own. "You saved me all those years ago. Saved me and my brother. We are _eternally_ grateful to you."

At those words, Yuya takes a better glance at those empty amethyst eyes, like pools of purple dye where one can just dip a pure strip of cloth into it, soaking it multiple times until it becomes that perfect shade of purple only accessible for royalty.

A part of him feels guilty in making Yugi into this...but another part reminds him that were it not for the indoctrination, Yugi would not be where he is today. Happy, calm, filled with purpose…

Yuya smiles. "Thank you, Yugi. But I'm not sure how that is going to help me with these nightmares."

"Perhaps seeing Master Zarc will help," Yugi suggests with a bright smile on his face. "You always go to him whenever you feel hurt."

"Yeah, I do…" Yuya sighs, remembering those sessions when Father would brush his hair to help him relax, or run his arms over his bare torso. There were times when Father would kiss him on the cheek, on the forehead, on the lips. Those little expressions were like fireworks going off in his mind, making him feel so calm, so happy...so..._controlled_…

"Master Zarc is not busy at the moment," Yugi continues. "So let's go see him now. I think it would do you some good if you told him about these nightmares."

"It would…" Yuya whispers with a distant tone of voice. This reminds him of something Father said to him long ago...back when he was still a young child.

"_Remember, Yuya...if you should wake up with one of those nightmares in mind, you must come to me at once. Only I know how to make them go away. Only I know how to make you smile again…"_

_Father does..._Yuya thinks, clutching the chain where a teal crystal hangs over his heart. He has always worn it and whenever he feels down, he will take the chain and let the crystal swing back and forth until all he sees is pure light radiating in his mind. _He knows how to care for me...he loves me and I love him back…_

Upon seeing the dreamy smile on his master's face, Yugi beams, his smile stretching wide like dough. He loves it whenever his master is happy and calm. "Are you ready to go?"

Yuya looks up at the question and how Yugi tilts his head whenever he says it. And after some hesitation, Yuya grins.

"I'm ready, Yugi. Take me to Father."

"Splendid!" Yugi giggles, revealing a pair of fangs. "Let's hurry at once."


	2. The Nightmare Encountered

_Well, I wasn't expecting like this to become so popular so quickly…_

_So, here's an earlier than expected first chapter I guess._

_Note: There's a character reference to someone in my "Mors Omnibus" story for those who have been paying close attention to that._

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 1**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The Nightmare Encountered**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_No! Please, don't hurt me!"_

_Yugi Muto screams this when he sees the crimson eyes of the person in his bedroom. This can't be possible. How can a vampire be in his bedroom when the door is locked and the windows boarded?_

_The vampire smiles, drinking in the expression on his prey's face. He runs a finger down the teal pendulum over his heart, a habit he picked up whenever he and Father go out for a hunt. The simple motion of the finger meeting the cool crystal calms him down, making him focused on the present instead of a dream of having fresh blood trickle down his throat like wine._

"_I only want to help you," The vampire purrs, leaving the bed as he sees Yugi pull out a silver cross from behind his shirt. "I don't want to hurt you, Yugi-boy…"_

"_N...no!" Yugi whimpers, still holding onto the cross with a shaking hand. "It's because of you that my grandpa is...is…"_

_Yugi shudders as he recalls how he was even in this situation even the first place. He and his brother were waiting for their grandfather to return from visiting a family friend. The two were so concerned for him; it was dangerous to go out in the woods these days with all the vampires in sight. _

_Even if the old man carried a silver pendant on him for safekeeping - blessed in the House of the Hunter's Moon - that did not necessarily mean full protection from a vampire's bite. At one time, silver was the bane of a vampire's existence. Knives crafted from silver were being produced in the blacksmith's forge, hammered away by silver hammers that could channel lightning if given the chance. Bracelets with emeralds, sapphires and rubies were given as wedding gifts to brides so that they would live to see their wedding day. Merchants always carried at _least _thirty pieces of silver to ensure that they had something to toss into the eyes of these bloodsuckers._

_These days, silver was becoming harder to find and vampires were becoming harder to kill. So the silver artifact would just be used as a temporary shield until someone could come with hard enough to crack a vampire's skull in half._

_There were some people who suggested replacing silver knives with silver bullets. Except that silver knives could be used multiple times and on multiple targets whereas bullets had a one-time use. After all, who was going to risk pulling out a used bullet out of the body of a vampire?_

_But that wasn't what was on Yugi's mind at this point, as he tried to force himself to remember what happened just an hour ago. When he two brothers heard someone approach their home and knocked on their door. Opening it, they were happy to find that their grandfather was there, safe and sound…_

_Or not._

_When the door was fully opened, they found their grandfather's body collapsed in front of them, knives sticking out from his back, his cloak stained with fresh blood. And there was a vampire by the name of Trudge who boasted how it was so _easy _to overpower the old man and his pathetic pendant before he proclaimed how the two brothers were going to be his next meal._

_So while Yami went to work on fighting Trudge, Yuya rushed upstairs to the bedroom, barricaded it with the cabinet filled with vampire-slaying supplies and panted for breath as he hoped and prayed to Saint Rachel Akaba - or "Ray" as she personally requested - that his brother would make it out alive and for his grandfather's soul to ascend into the heavens instead of being trapped in a sickly body that would soon crave the blood of his grandchildren._

_And that was when he heard someone laugh and here he was right now, staring eye-to-eye with a red and green haired vampire with eyes red as blood._

_But not just _any _red and green haired vampire with eyes red as blood...this was Yuya, the son of Zarc, King of Vampires._

"_I'm not associated with Trudge," Yuya whispers, eyes showing sympathy to the spiky-haired boy. "I want to help you."_

"_Lies," Yugi hisses, narrowing his eyes. "Vampires lie to humans all the time. 'This won't hurt a bit'. 'I don't bite'. 'Don't be afraid'." Yugi clicks his teeth. "If I had a silver coin for every single time I've heard a vampire tell me that they weren't going to hurt me in front of my face, I'd - "_

"_You'd leave the village and run a toyshop of your very own," Yuya finishes causing Yugi to pause. "I've been watching you for quite a while, Yugi-boy...you just want to make people happy with toys and games."_

"_You...you've been watching me?" Yugi whispers, hand reaching towards the handle of the cabinet. No person these days was not unprepared for a vampire attack. Holy water, a bible, stakes were always kept in the hand in case of an unexpected assault. The prices of garlic were spiked in the market because of how vampires would never go after anyone who had garlic in their bloodstream. Those who worked in the stables have claimed that stunning a vampire with a horseshoe or has saved their lives once or twice._

"_I have…" Yuya replies, voice soft yet somehow drowning out the noises downstairs. Yugi can feel the beating sensation in his heart become muffled like his mouth is stuffed with cotton. "And I want to free you from your suffering."_

"_I'm not suffering!" Yugi replies, shaking his head._

"_You are," Yuya states simply and that is more than enough for Yugi to release his grip on the silver cross. "You're bullied by the other villagers for your obsession with toys and games while they are all about training people into an army to fight off against Father and his empire. Ha! You win one battle and you think you've won the entire war._

"_But Father is benevolent and loving and caring…" Yuya's gaze softens as he places his hand over his precious pendulum. "Without him, I wouldn't be here today. I could give you the same treatment that he has given me...free you from worries, free you from the death of your grandfather, free you from feeling like you don't belong…"_

_Yugi shakes his head. No, it sounds too good to be real. Their words are like honey yet their intentions feels acidic like vinegar. And coming from the son of King Zarc? They're ten times as bad._

_Yuya frowns slightly as he strokes the pendulum lightly before an idea forms in his mind. Yes...this will be exactly what is needed…_

"_Yugi…" Yuya coos, leaning close and whispering into his prey's ear. "Shall we...play a game?"_

_Yugi's eyes snap open at that. A game…? Vampires can play games?_

"_Oh, I see you're interested…" Yuya giggles as he takes hold of the pendulum and pulls it off of his neck. "It's a very simple game. I'm going to show you this pretty pendulum and the two of us will stare at it as it moves back and forth. Whoever lasts the longest wins!"_

_Yugi swallows deep as he sees the pendulum then looks back at Yuya. All he has to do is win what is essentially a staring contest? That...sounds too easy._

"_If I win, you come home with me and I will love you and care for you until all of your sadness has been erased," Yuya continues, letting the pendulum slightly sway from side to side. "If you win then I promise to hand you enough silver to open up your toy shop. Then, I shall leave and never even think about pursuing you ever again. Is that a fair price?"_

"_But...what about about - "_

"_Shh, the game is already starting!" Yuya whispers, placing a finger over Yugi's lips. "Don't ruin it with such useless chatter unless you want to lose."_

_Yugi swallows hard. For some odd reason, he's always been able to win at all sorts of games. This was one of the reasons he was bullied by others; there were rumors that someone in the family sold their soul to demons in order to obtain such extraordinary luck. That and their odd hair-styles made them conceived that there was something unnatural about them._

_But Yugi doesn't think about that now. There is a game in progress and he must marshall all of his attention onto it._

_He is the King of Games. And he will win this one no matter what._

"_Okay then," Yugi states with renewed determination. "Let's play."_

_Yuya giggles and his eyes glow red. The trap has been set, the game has already been won before it even began._

_Now, all Yuya has to do is wait. And if there is one thing that Yuya is good at it, it's being patient._

_Slowly and surely, Yuya swings the pendulum on its thin chain in-between the two, four eyes fixated at its smooth oscillations that seems to make time to slow down. The noises down below do not matter (for Yuya knows that the foolish vampire is going to meet such a gorey demise very soon), all that matters is the space between him and Yugi._

"_Take a deep breath and relax yourself…" Yuya whispers, crimson eyes practically glowing from the dim light of the pendulum. "Being agitated won't let you win this game against me…"_

"_I'm fine…" Yugi states, intensifying his gaze at the pendulum. "I don't need your advice…"_

"_You don't _need _my advice...what you _need _is guidance…"_

"_Guidance?"_

_Yuya nods his head noticing how Yugi's amethyst eyes follow the pendulum's trail of light. Left to right, left to right…_

"_Yes, guidance," Yuya repeats. "Someone to guide you as you figure out what happens next? What are you going to do after your grandfather is dead?"_

_Yugi's eyes widen. "I...I never thought about - "_

"_You never have to think about it," Yuya interrupts. "Because you and your brother will stay with me and Father. We will guide you to a new purpose. We will make sure you _never _have to feel hurt about your grandfather's demise. You'll _never _have to think about such horrible things ever again."_

_Yugi swallows thickly as he notices something off about the pendulum. Is the light from it becoming...brighter?_

_He keeps his gaze on the pendulum, watching the light become brighter than the stars or perhaps even the sun as Yuya continues speaking with words smooth like syrup._

"_And doesn't that make you feel so _happy _to never ever think again? That you'll never have to worry about if someone is lying to you because it just _hurts _to keep your defenses up like that? You can trust me, Yugi. And you _will _trust me from now on..."_

_Yugi feels like the whole room is spinning, but he rights himself just in time. He has to win this...he must win this game._

"_Keep your eyes on the pendulum," Yuya coos. "The more you stare at it, the better you feel. And the better you feel, the more willing you become…"_

"_Y...yes…" Yugi replies, eyes still fixated on the pendulum. It's absolutely pretty, he could just stare at it forever...at the little wings wrapped around the crystal as if to shield away its beauty from those who do not deserve to look at it._

_Yugi has been given that chance, even if it's just for the course of this game. But he wishes to look at it forever and ever and ever and ever…_

_Yuya chuckles as he pats Yugi's head. "Hear my voice, fall deeper into the light's movements. You want to win the game don't you?"_

"_I...I do…"_

"_Then keep staring at the pendulum with everything that you have. Ignore everything else. Ignore the beating of your heart. Ignore the noises down below. Ignore the danger. Ignore the fear you have toward vampire-kind. Ignore everything and stare into the pendulum's wonderful radiance."_

_With each and every word Yuya speaks, Yugi feels like his mind is more focused at what he must do. He must stare into the pendulum's light. He must be guided by Yuya to get rid of such horrible thoughts. He must ignore what Yuya thinks is absolutely unnecessary._

_He must...obey._

_That's right. This is a game and all games have rules or else that wouldn't be fun at all! And Yugi like games. He liked playing games and he liked winning them even more._

_Ruby eyes shine with victory as amethyst eyes reflect the beautiful teal light from the crystal as Yugi's body leans against the cabinet door. But he keeps staring at the crystal, keeps staring at what is the only source of light in the room._

"_You're winning, Yugi!" Yuya praises. "Just open up your mind more to the light and you'll have won."_

"_I...won…" Yugi repeats, his voice fading away like his conscious mind. "I….wo…."_

_That is the last thing he says before his eyes completely close shut. By the, there are no more sounds. There is only Yuya, Yugi and the pendulum._

_Yuya smiles as he crouches down, resisting the urge to just drain Yugi of his blood right there and then. No, he needs to make sure that his prey is ready...make sure that his prey isn't just playing possum._

_Heh. Playing. And here Yuya was playing him the entire time._

_Brushing that thought aside, Yuya whispers, "Open your eyes."_

_Slowly as if the sun is rising, Yugi complies. Yuya then shines the pendulum over Yugi's eyes once more._

"_Let the pendulum wipe away your mind, your sorrows, your fears, your dreams. You do not need those anymore. All you need is guidance, obedience, _servitude. _You are mine, Yugi. You are _mine."

"_I...am yours…" Yugi repeats, having no resistance to Yuya's words._

_Yuya licks his lips as he keeps repeating simple phrases for Yugi to repeat - "It's the rules for a game for us to play!" he said before Yugi could have any doubts about what Yuya was truly doing - and watching as his control becomes absorbed into Yugi's mind, stitched into his conscious until there is no possible way for it to be removed._

"_You trust me. You follow me. You obey me. You think how I want you to think and feel only happiness for doing as you are told."_

_Yugi repeats them, never ever conscious or concerned at how he has given himself away. Every repetition is part of the game and every time he repeats these phrases, he shivers in delight. That just means he's winning! He likes winning!_

"_With me you are safe. With me you are happy. With me, you are adored and cared for."_

_And Yugi complies. That's all that he can do at this point. _

"_You and I are going to become best friends, Yugi." Yuya smirks, licking his fangs._

_Friends...Yugi wanted friends. That's why he played so many games. Games brought people together. Games brought him and _Yuya _together…_

"_Friends stick together no matter what. We'll _always _be together."_

"_Together…" Yugi breathes._

"_Exactly. Now then, I think we must stop here. But don't worry, we'll get to play together very soon." At the sound of that, Yugi's lips turn into a smile and his dim amethyst eyes light up with excitement. _

"_Now, I want you to close your eyes. And when you wake up, you will remember the rules that we went over. Do you understand?"_

"_Y...yes…" Yugi replies with a simple nod of his head as his eyes begin to close shut. His body is completely relaxed, his breathing shallow, the thoughts in his mind coated in the ink of hypnosis._

_Yuya slips the pendant over his heart with a large grin. Father will be so proud of him! His practice is paying off._

_All that is left is the final step._

_Yuya crouches down like a sleek cat and approaches Yugi. The boy's pale neck is slightly covered by the chain that holds the cross but that does not matter to him. There is enough space for him to do what needs to be done._

_Chuckling to himself, Yuya licks the tips of his fangs as he runs his tongue down Yugi's neck, grinning at the small shiver that Yugi feels from such an intimate action. Then, Yuya grasps onto Yugi's shoulders…_

_And wastes no time biting into Yugi's neck._

_Yugi gasps as he feels something leave him. But that moment is brief, like how a snuffed candle quickly brings about darkness. Then, all he feels is something being taken away from him. Something precious, something warm, something that was _his.

"_Do not worry about it, Yugi," A soft caring voice whispers in his ears. "You're in safe hands."_

_Safe and warm and comforting and secure...yes, these hands would protect him, keep him safe._

_So Yugi complies and lets those hands keep him guarded from whatever lurks in the darkness. That's all he has to do. It's like a game that he must play and he likes playing games! _

_And he's still thinking about how much fun this has been as Yuya laps his blood._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Yugi? We're here."

Yugi blinks as he sees that he and Yuya are standing in front of the doors that shall lead them to Zarc's personal chambers. For some odd reason the walk from Yuya's room to Zarc's seemed longer…

Yuya looks at Yugi with a sympathetic look in his eye. "Were you...remembering that night?"

"I was…" Yugi admits, looking slightly forlorn. "But I don't regret it. You were only doing what was best for me and for my brother."

Yuya nods his head, feeling relieved that Yugi is back to normal. He then looks at the door and takes a deep breath. Even if he's never had to deal with his father's wrath, he always feels like throwing up every single time he's had to approach these doors.

Yugi knocks on the door twice before stepping back. Two, three, four, five seconds pass and…

"Who wishes an audience with the King?" A voice asks.

"Your son, my king," Yugi answers swiftly. "It is about his nightmares."

"...Send him in. Then, you are free to do as you wish."

"Thank you, my king," Yugi replies as he grips the iron handle of the door. With a large tug and an unearthly groan, the door opens with enough space for Yuya to enter without worry. Yuya looks into the room and sees the figure of his Father sitting at the edge of his four-poster bed. Zarc turns his golden gaze towards Yuya and he smiles.

"Come to me, my son…" Zarc hisses, beckoning Yuya with a black nail. "Come to me…"

Yuya's eyes glaze over at the command and he enters the room. It is cold and there is barely any light inside. But he does not need to worry about that at all...he can see his Father's golden eyes like a beacon guiding him through his worries and fears.

Yugi closes the door, knowing that he is not allowed to view any types of bonding between Father and son. But that is okay. He is free to do as he wishes, which is such a rare treat these days.

At that, Yugi frowns. He doesn't get to play games with Yuya these days. It seems as if the nightmares are becoming more and more frequent and there are plenty of issue that the king has to contend to in regards to fellow vampires and humans trying to make more and more lethal weapons to kill everyone. If only there was something he can do to make Yuya smile more...

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Yugi turns around to see his older brother standing in the same spot Yuya was just minutes ago. His brother's eyes, red just like Yuya's but darker, deeper and filled with glee in seeing prey squirm when they hunt, stare back at his own.

"I am, Yami," Yugi answers. "I just want Master Yuya to smile again. He's hurting on the inside."

"I agree, _aibou_," Yami murmurs, patting his brother's shoulder. "Which is why I have some spectacular news."

Yugi's ears perk up at that. "Like what?"

"I have heard rumors that there is a dollmaker who is known to create constructs for those who seek comfort and companionship," Yami explains. "She doesn't set up shop for too long and no one knows where she comes from. But if you happen to find her and impress her, then she will shape a construct to your liking."

"So you want to give Yuya one of those, correct?"

"And it looks like you want to do the same too."

"Of course! Master Yuya has been nothing but kind and helpful to us," Yugi says with a slight giggle, amethyst eyes lost in another dream. "And it would be horrible that as his friend that I cannot help him."

"Then we must make haste," says Yami, handing Yugi a dark cloak with a red and green diamond embroidered on the hood. "The Witching Hour is upon us."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Madame! Madame Guignol! Wake up!"

"Urgh...what is it now, Aura?"

"Madame, I sense guests coming soon."

Madame Guignol groans as she rubs the sleep from her eyes, waking herself up from a dream in which she was just about to perform on stage in a brilliant coat and top hat instead of the thin pajamas she is currently glad in. She reaches out toward the silver candlestick by the bedside table and snaps her fingers. Three little flames light up the room as she sees a young girl with curly red hair and bright peridot eyes staring back at her.

"Who dares disturb Madame Guignol's sleep during the witching hour of all times?" Madame Guignol mutters, blue eyes adjusting to the dim lighting.

"Vampires," Aura replies, staring at the crystal apple in her hands. "I saw two figures approaching our shop. They have the same hairstyle and…"

"And…"

"They wear cloaks that bear the crest of the Vampire King himself, Zarc!"

At the mention of Zarc, Madame Guignol tosses the sheets off of her and reveals the knife with a silver blade next to her left hand. Through the glow of candlelight, Aura can see Madame Guignol's short honey colored hair covering one of her eyes like a veil.

"The Vampire King sent messengers to little ol' me, huh?" she asks. "Hmm...that's very interesting."

"Madame, what do we do?" Aura asks, terrified. "We...we…"

"Let's get the shop ready for these two," Madame Guignol states with a calm tone of voice. "I'm sure that we will be paid handsomely if we give them what they want."

"You can't be serious! We already got in trouble with that stunt you pulled with King AKaba and - "

"Akabastard does not give two flips of a coin as to what we took from them," Madame Guignol interrupts. "I highly doubt that he even _cares_ about that subject."

Aura flicks her eyes towards the diary resting on a chair in the corner. "You don't care about that subject either...except for what you can gleam from their construction."

"And how I haven't gotten sleep in a _fortnight _thanks to the racket they make," Madame Guignol adds. "But perhaps those vampires would like them instead. What do you say, Aura? Shall we invite those two in for tea and sandwiches?"

Aura gulps when she sees Madame Guignol's mouth turned into one of those grins that reads, "I'm going to love watching everything collapse into a bonfire". It always spells trouble.

But, then again, getting paid for their service to whatever Zarc wanted with them would protect them from King Akaba and his zealots if they played their cards right….

Aura nods her head and returns the smile with one of her own, like a cat sleeping underneath the sun. "Let's do it, Madame Guignol."

"That's what I like to hear!" Madame Guignol chuckles, hopping out of bed. "Hurry! We need to get dressed and wake everyone up before they arrive. The House of the Grand Puppet has some guests to entertain!"

She then picks up the knife and twirls it round and round in her hand, leaving a dizzying spiral of silver between her nimble fingers.

"And a personal request to make while we're at it."


	3. The Nightmare Enslaved

_Warning: This is the chapter where we will have Zarc and Yuya "play paddycake". Be warned. Be WARNED._

_Also would like to give a shout-out to darkangelwitch. Please take a look of her fanfic, "Kingdom From the Ashes, Rise" on AO3 when you have the chance._

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 2**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The Nightmare Entranced **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Zarc takes a good at his son entering his bedchambers, the boy's blood-red eyes glazed over as they usually are whenever Zarc asks Yuya to enter alone. The light of the red candles flicker ever so subtly, moving around light and shadow, illuminating Yuya's beautiful face, bathing it with golden light. The light flickering gives a soothing atmosphere to the place, helping Yuya's mind fall even deeper into the trance.

It has been quite some time since Zarc laid eyes Yuya for the first time, performing a show in the open theater, his eyes so full of life and with such a beautiful smile on his face as he basked in the praise of the audience...he simply _had _to have this boy for himself.

Attacking his parents after the performance was over was a no-brainer. And the child was so innocent and trusting, simply looking at him warmed Zarc's unbeating heart. But those tears...no, the boy had to smile, _always_ smile, be forever happy!

So after a simple swing of the pendulum and a bite, Zarc took the smiling child under his wing, and raised him as the Prince of Vampires.

But it wasn't easy to make Yuya fully believe in this little lie, at least not for long. Sometimes Yuya would wake up screaming, crying out for people that Zarc had no doubt were his friends and birth parents. And that just wouldn't do. Not at all.

So Zarc tried everything at his disposal to keep the child's mind from fully remembering and reaching out to these people. He wanted to be Yuya's entire world, the only person he loves with all his heart. And who would be foolish enough to try to wrest Yuya away from the King of Vampires?

Of course, Yuya had to be integrated into vampire society and it was done successfully. Even as a vampire, he just had this charm that made others love him so much. He still had that desire to make others happy and combined with a vampire's natural charisma, he drew love and attention like moths to a flame.

Despite this, even with Yuya getting to know the more influential vampires in the country, Zarc always kept an eye on him. Yuya was never far from his sight or from the thralls who served under his command. And whenever he got too out of line - like he started recalling something familiar - Zarc had no choice but to put Yuya in line.

In the beginning, Zarc had to put Yuya in his trance at least two or three times a week to ensure that he had complete control over him. Now he only needed to hypnotize the boy whenever any of those…"nightmares" resurfaced.

Zarc is no fool; there is no way to completely erase the boy's past. All he can do is make sure Yuya doesn't remember the more _important_ details.

So far, he has been successful. Yuya can't remember faces or names of those significant to him. Yuya thinks of himself as a pure vampire instead of a human child. And Yuya is utterly obedient and loyal to Zarc and Zarc alone. Only trusts and _loves _Zarc.

And the Vampire King just hopes that it _stays _that way. He will ensure it, he will not easily let go of someone as precious as Yuya. Anyone who dares to even think of taking the boy would face Zarc's unbridled wrath.

Zarc sighs as Yuya stops in front of the bed, body completely relaxed, eyes unfocused, candle light kept flickering over his face. The vampire king chuckles as he leaves the bed and approaches his son. Alone in his room with only red candles to illuminate them, the shadows dance and highlight the entranced look on Yuya's face.

"My beautiful blood ruby," Zarc coos, placing his hand on Yuya's cheek. "Are those dreams bothering you again?"

"...Yes, Father," Yuya answers, voice void of emotion, but leans into Zarc's touch as he learned to do so long ago.

"Hmm…" Zarc hums, running a hand down his son's face. "Can you describe what was in the dream, exactly?" His voice is calm and soothing, husky, a whisper, as if being there is their secret in a world all their own away from anyone else. No danger, no sadness, no fear, only Zarc.

This is how it always starts out. Zarc could usually tell how to proceed after figuring out what Yuya was able to discern from his nightmares. He kisses the boy's forehead, lingering there for a few seconds, the child sighs in contentment.

Yuya slowly nods his head, his mouth dry. "I...I think I was looking at two people lying on the floor. I called them 'Mommy' and...'Daddy'..."

Zarc tilts his head to the side. "Why would you call them that? You know that _I _am your Father, correct?"

"I...I don't know," Yuya answers. "I remember feeling hurt and scared and about to cry...those people...they were bitten by vampires and… and drained of their blood."

"I see. What happens next?"

Yuya pauses for a second or two before continuing. "I go upstairs to my home…"

"Your _home_?" Zarc chuckles as he runs a finger down Yuya's pendulum. "You are home right now, my son. My palace that watches over the kingdom that will be ours to rule one day." Yuya nods. "Continue."

"I...go upstairs to the...house in my dream…" Yuya says, recalling as many details as possible. "I'm...supposed to retrieve something. Something...important."

"Why?"

"Because vampires are…" Yuya winces. "They're…"

"Scary? Dangerous? Monstrous?" Zarc suggests, taking the chain that holds the pendulum into the air. The crystal begins to glow slightly, causing Yuya's attention to drift onto it. "What do you think?"

Yuya whimpers, eyes fixated on the pendulum.. "I...I…"

"Shh, you're not supposed to think right now. my Yuya, so don't think...just watch," Zarc coos, taking the pendulum carefully from Yuya's neck and raises it over his head. "Watch as the pendulum swings back and forth, left to right, left to right…"

"Left...right...left...right…" Yuya replies, following the pendulum's movements, crimson eyes darting back and forth, back and forth, left to right, left to right…left...to...ri…

Zarc continues to swing the pendulum as Yuya's jaw drops and a trickle of drool forms at the corner of his lips. Slowly but surely, the dream is becoming out of reach once more.

...Just as it should be.

"That dream is such a bother, isn't it?" Zarc whispers with concern, running a hand across Yuya's face. "It keeps you up, it frightens you, makes you cry out in pain. It shouldn't...nothing should make you feel hurt or scared or sad, my dearest."

Yuya just stands there, absorbing his Father's words, shivering when Zarc places a kiss on his lips.

"I have tried so much to make you forget it," Zarc sighs. "Yet something or some_one_ is insistent on making you remember such hurtful things.I cannot allow that to happen," he says firmly.

Yuya makes no sound.

Zarc smirks as he leans close and whispers in Yuya's ear. "Now now, my Yuya, you want to forget the dreams don't you? You want to listen to father's words always, be in my arms always, listen and obey me for eternity. Don't you?" Yuya nods.

"Then forget about the dream just like any other dream. They fade away, and you can't recall them no matter what you try. Yes, from now on, every single time you wake up from that dream, you are to forget it."

"Forget...the dream…" Yuya slurs.

"Yes...the dream is not important. The dream is painful, agonizing, hurtful...no, my son should always be happy, smiling, _blissful_…"

Yuya smiles. Yes, he must always be happy…Father loves it whenever he's happy...Father loves it when he stares into the pendulum and he follows his Father's words…

"Yes…" Zarc purrs, keeping the pendulum swinging. "Now Yuya, when I count down to one, close your eyes, let your mind be open to my words, my voice, my love, my control. Forget the dream, forget your fear, forget everything else...forget…"

"Forget…" Yuya repeats. "For...get...For...g...e…t.."

"3...2...1…"

Then, Yuya's eyes shut and his head snaps down. Zarc licks his fangs as he lets go of the pendulum. Perfect.

Zarc takes his son and sits him down upon his four-poster bed, covered in black sheets like shadows. Zarc hovers over him, licking his fangs.

"My beautiful blood ruby," he coos, licking the shell of Yuya's ear, making the boy shiver. "You love me, right?"

"Yes Father…"

Zarc rests his hands on the top button of Yuya's pajama top before placing a few featherlight kisses on his cheek.

"You'd do anything for Father won't you?"

"Anything…"

"Because you love Father?" Zarc asks, swiftly unbuttoning the boy's top until he pulls it off and tosses it to the floor.

"I...love...Father…"

"You worship me, you trust me, you _obey_ me...correct?" his tongue licked down Yuya's chest, making the boy gasp. "I am your world. Nothing else comes first."

"Nothing else...comes first."

"Tell me, Yuya...how much...do you...love me?" Zarc whispers, accentuating every word with a kiss to the boy's ear, before taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking.

Yuya gasps, head thrown back. "I...I love you...so much, Father…"

"Not enough~" Zarc teases, hands roaming around Yuya's pale chest and resting on one of his nipples. "You need to do better than that if you want more…"

With a firm twist, Yuya moans and pants. He wants more, he wants more, he wants more...moremoremoremoremoremoremore…

"We don't continue until I get what. I. want." Zarc hisses. "So tell me, Yuya...how much do you _love me_?"

"So..much, so...so much, my love burns like the brightest stars for you. You are my...everything...Father. My entire world, my only," Yuya whimpers, wanting the pleasure, the pain, the feeling of everything being so _good_. These are things Father and only Father can give him.

"Just as it should be," Zarc states, licking Yuya's ear and twisting the hardened nipple in his hand. "Good, good boy~"

As Yuya gasps and whimpers, Zarc continues speaking commands into his son's ear. "You are mine Yuya, for all eternity, my beautiful child."

"Yes...Father…" Yuya replies, his mind only absorbing the words and sensations. "I...am...yours…"

"Repeat," Zarc states, now going after Yuya's other nipple with a painful squeeze. "With each repetition it becomes more and more true. With every sensation of pleasure you remember these words. Every time you hear these words, you will remember and feel this pleasure. Pleasure that only _I_ can give you; pleasure that you will beg for."

"F...Father…" Yuya gasps. "I...I...am yours…I am yours…"

The only sounds in the room for the next few minutes is Yuya repeating those words over and over and over again while Zarc lowers his lips so he can lick the back of Yuya's neck, his fingers now stroke Yuya's pale stomach and then resting onto his hips.

"Do you want more?" asks Zarc.

"More...more...please more...moremoremoremoremore…"

Yuya is not even aware of what he is saying, but he knows that he wants Father's touch and voice and pleasure and everything….

"And I will give you more," Zarc vows. "Only _I _can give you more, only I will _ever _give you more, as long as you remember, as long as these words are burned into your mind, heart and soul. You are _mine_."

With this, Zarc places Yuya on the bed, resting the boy's head on the pillows. Yuya is in a daze, not even aware of what is about to happen. He shivers slightly, but that is because of how his father pulls off his pajama bottoms and underwear, leaving him completely exposed.

Yuya shivers, half hard and wonton. He pants, reaching for his father. Father's touch, Father's skin, lips and tongue covering him in so much pleasure that he doesn't even know what to do with it.

"Father…" Yuya whines, crimson eyes glowing with lust and need. "Father~"

"All in good time, my love," Zarc chuckles, glad that he is also not wearing a shirt tonight. "Now, like what you see?"

"Beautiful, Father, you are so beautiful so ...perfect." His hands rise to Father's face. "Sculptured by the gods you are," he says with an adoring smile so full of devotion. "I am so blessed by you Father, so _blessed_."

Zarc shivers at his son's praise, and licks his fangs. His hand travels down the boy's body, down his chest and squirts down to his his hips and leg, where his thumb draws circles on the inside of his thigh.

Yuya whines and arches his back. Father's touch just feels so _wonderful_. "More, please more.. Father." And he hears father's melodic and hypnotic voice chuckle in delight.

Father's lips once more whisper in Yuya's ear, cooing softly. "Yes my ruby, I'll give you more, I'll satisfy you. I always do. And all you have to do is proclaim your love and devotion to me," he licks the shell of Yuya's ear. "The more you proclaim your love the more my touches will increase, become intensified more and more."

Yuya gasps as Father's other hand takes the nipple between his thumb and foreigner and squeezes rolling the little nub. "I want your love for me burned into your very soul." Zarc growls.

Yuya moans. "It is! It is!" Father's tongue swirls around his nipple, coating it with saliva. It's so sensitive and Yuya thrashes around. "Ahhhh….yes…."

Zarc grins as he places Yuya's hands over his chest. "Go on...play with me~"

Yuya shivers, licking his fangs in delight before his hands starts roaming Father's chest. He quickly sits up, his lips trailing down, his tongue licking the pale skin, before latching onto one of his Father's nipples and sucking on it.

"Ohhhh…" Zarc shivers, leaning his head back. "So good, Yuya...I've taught you well."

Yuya moans at the praise, his tongue swirling around the nub, loving it when Father praises him for a job well done. Zarc wastes no time in latching one of Yuya's legs over his shoulders, licking the boy's inner thigh in anticipation for what is to come.

Yuya's hands trail down Father's toned arms, before he raises his head and places a kiss on his Father's lips, tongue traced over the bottom lip as if he is licking a delicious cherry lozenge Father gave him long ago. He looks up into his Father's eyes, crimson eyes needy, fangs sticking out as he feels the need to drink.

"May...may I drink Father?" Yuya asks huskily.

Zarc trails down a finger nail down his chest, making a cut, and guides Yuya's head to it, Yuya's lips latch on to it, tongue licking and lips kissing the cut hungrily. Yuya has fed on many vampires before, but Father's blood is always the most delicious, most tantalizing, most intoxicating of them all.

"Yummy~" Yuya coos, lapping as much blood as he could before the cut closed. "So good," he says and places more kisses on Zarc's chest. "Father's blood is so _gooood_…."

"And now that you've fed, permit me to take a taste of yours?" Zarc asks, his voice sweet as honey.

Yuya nods his head as he guides Zarc towards his neck, tilting it back so Father could have more access. Zarc chuckles; it never gets old to feed on his son's blood.

Yuya moans as soon as Father's teeth sink in. As Father sets to work on drinking, Yuya's hands trail down Father's hips before one latches onto Zarc's hardened cock, giving it a gentle stroke.

Zarc moans, licking up every drop of blood flowing down Yuya's neck. "Mmmm, good boy," he purrs as his own hands trail up Yuya's leg and thigh. "Now then, eyes on me."

Yuya mewls when Father starts stroking him, bucking his hips slightly as he continues his own all while looking into Zarc's golden orbs. They are the only thing that shines within the black shrouds that cover the bed.

The next few minutes are filled with grunts and moans and sighs from the two as they keep stroking each other to a climax. Yuya's eyes are locked into his Father's own, seeing them shimmer and shine and glow until all he can see is gold, wondrous gold, beautiful gold, goldgoldgold_gold_….

"That's it, my little ruby," Zarc hisses, close to coming undone. "Now then, with my kiss, let your worries, your thoughts, your fears, your nightmares...let them disappear into the night. I love you…"

Then, Zarc places a kiss on Yuya's forehead and something inside Yuya snaps. The boy shudders and gasps as he releases with a moan, hot seed spraying over his and Father's chest. With a sigh, Zarc releases throwing his head back as he relishes in the afterglow of their little ritual.

Yuya then flops onto the bed, hand still on his Father's erection as he pants for breath. Zarc had released all over him, and he feels so happy that he gave Father this pleasure.

"Do you want more, little ruby?" Zarc chuckles, gathering some of his son's seed and licking it.

"N...no…" Yuya sighs. "Wanna...sleep...here…"

Zarc hums, noticing how Yuya's eyes are about to shut. Zarc chuckles as he runs a hand through Yuya's hair. "Very well my dear, here, sleep in Father's arms."

Yuya goes to him, wraps his arms around him, and nuzzles to Father's chest, pressing his hips against Father's. Seconds later, all that is heard is Yuya's soft breathing as Father runs his claws down Yuya's back, his mouth whispering sweet words of nothingness.

Zarc carries on his usual ritual, as he whispers commands into Yuya's ears, filling his empty mind.

"You love being here in my arms, you love being obedient to me and me alone, you belong to me, just as I belong to you…We will always be together, nothing will ever tear us apart, Father is the most important person to you. There is no one in the world that you love more, just being in my arms gives you so much pleasure, fills you with need only Father can quench."

Zarc's hands roam all over the sleeping boy's body, hands trailing down Yuya's shoulders, arms, hips, giving pleasure with every word, every command spoken. And as Zarc continues his commands, Yuya smiles, happy that he is with Father, happy that Father is the only person in his life.

Just as it should be.

Zarc gives Yuya's lips one last kiss before falling to sleep himself, smiling at how his world is absolutely perfect as it is.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"All right, that should do it."

Aura sighs as she sits down on a wooden chair. She and Madame Guignol have finished preparing the tent for their guests. Every single puppet is on display, eyes wide with excitement to be picked up and given to a boy or girl who needs company, dressed in their finests garments, hair decorated with ribbons and clips and flowers and all sorts of shiny baubles that glitter in the light.

Every single puppet...except one.

The only one that is not smiling is the one that hides in the darkness, hugging his knees to his chest. He bends his head low, not wanting to talk to anyone. The only motion that he makes is a slight shiver and the only sound he makes is a sniffle. He doesn't talk to anyone, doesn't look at anyone, doesn't move at all.

No one even knows what to call him, except Madame Guignol and even then the name isn't very flattering.

"Plaguespreader".

When Madame Guignol first found him, he looked too much like a skeleton than a human. It was hard figuring out just what to feed him as he rejected every single item she could think of that children liked: bread topped with sugar crust, slices of cheese, apples. It wasn't until she somehow lost him in someone else's garden that she figured out what to give him...after she paid the poor housewife for everything Plaguespreader devoured.

On a plate next to him is a bowl of tomatoes and eggplants and peppers. Only Madame Guignol is allowed to give him this food, and she is happy to find that Plaguespreader finished them off when she comes to see him in the evening. At least he likes vegetables.

Madame Guignol takes note of the clock on the wall, carved from ebony and painted with white stripes like a circus tent and covered in red ribbon. On the clock's ivory face are little black stars and a crescent moon, the hands showing that it is almost 3:30 in the morning.

"Are you sure they're coming?" A puppet with red hair and golden eyes questions. She wears a gossamer dress of pink, silver and cyan scales. She even wears a matching sash around her hair that undulates whenever she runs about. "I wanna be sleeping in my tank again…"

"They'll be here soon enough, Allie," Madame Guignol answers. "You'll get to sleep with the fishes again after this is over."

"Yay!" Allie giggles. Just then, she looks up. "Someone's coming!"

The other puppets look in alarm and excitement. They have to be good for such distinguished guests. Aura looks into her crystal apple, eyes focusing on the image inside.

The image is...quite interesting to say the least.

"Places everyone!" says Madame Guignol states, clapping her hands. "It's showtime!"

The puppets giggle to themselves as they all stand in a line, hands behind their backs. All except Plaguespreader, who is still in his little dark corner.

The flaps of the tent open and in appear two cloaked figures with hair styles that look so striking that it's impossible to think that they didn't appear from something otherworldly. Madame Guignol takes note of the symbol on the cloaks, the eye colors, the fact that they have fangs. Oh, this will be fun.

"Welcome to the Grand Guignol, home of grand puppets and grander dreams," she says with a bright smile on her face. "How can I help you today?"


	4. The Nightmare Blooming

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 3**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The Nightmare Blooming**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_All right, boy. Be still as we give you your shots." A man in shadow silhouette says, a voice far too familiar to the boy. Voices and faces blend in his mind, but all he feels is pain, whether it feels like hot fire going through his veins, feeling his skin too hot to the point that it seems as if it's melting or feeling as if he can't breathe anymore. Day in and day out nothing new but a new brand of pain and even after so long, every kind of pain is now far too familiar to him_

_His only comfort is the sunlight that peeks through the high window of his room. He reaches out for it, how futile it is just to feel that warmth even for a few seconds. He is sometimes given books to read - encyclopedias about all types of plants - and wishes that he could see them in person._

"_No...no...please no," his voice is shaky and afraid, even if he had felt the pain before, he still doesn't like it. The young boy struggles against the man, as futile as it might be, but he doesn't want to get injected again, he hates it, hates it so much, please, please stop! Someone stop!_

"_This is for the benefit of humanity, boy," The scientist with the syringe says. "You will be the first of what will be the cure of all vampires, their deaths. People will praise you for what you've undergone for us."_

_The boy hates it, hates being fed poisons, hates the chances he gets to go outside to look at the pretty flowers and butterflies only for them to suddenly wilt when he breathes on them. Hates how his blood constantly burns in his veins, it hurts it always hurts. He wants it all to stop, for some angel to take away to a garden where nothing is poisonous, the sun always shines on him, and there are no needles in sight._

"_Stop…" The boy whimpers. 'I don't...I don't want this!"_

"_No one wants to be vampire food, do they?" A scientist replies cynically. _

"_Stop," a voice says. It comes from a woman in a lab coat approaching the boy strapped to the table, with short honey colored hair and a stoic look on her face._

"_What? What's the meaning of this? Why should I stop?" the man asks, glaring at the woman. _

"_I am authorised to take the...subject with me to another lab."_

"_By whose authority?"_

"_Oh, well...by mine!" She says with a grin on her face and suddenly an explosion is heard outside, before the woman kicks the doctor in the gut and pulls out a scalpel from the sleeve of her coat, stabbing him in the eye._

"_You bitch!" The doctor, Adrian Gecko snarls, hand covering the wounded eye. "Who the hell are you?"_

"_Oh tut tut, did your mother never teach you manners?" The woman scientist replies while looking at the other scientists who are ready to tackle her to the ground. She then grabs the boy and drags him to her side._

"_Take your hands off him!" A second scientist snaps. He has black hair tied into a ponytail and spectacles covering his eyes (which are shut for some very odd reason. Perhaps light sensitivity?)_

"_Don't think so, come one step closer and I'm punching this kid in the gut and poisoning the air in this room. And besides, Kagemaru is not gonna be happy if the _other _specimens_ _get loose, will he?"_

"_Why you," Viper growls at her before he chuckles. "Well, it seems as if you forgot something. You're surrounded! It's three against one, and you won't last long with this poisonous brat by your side."_

"_Well then, why don't we get out of this place, shall we?" she tells the boy with a grin on her face, and a splash of blood on her cheek._

_She takes something from her coat pocket, a small glass container, and grins before throwing it at the three scientists. The bottle explodes, unleashing a gas that makes the three of them cough while she lays the boy back on the operating table and pushes it out of the laboratory, grabbing a seemingly important book from the side. Once the table out, she slams the door shut and runs away, pushing the cart with the boy still lying on it._

"_Please…" the boy croaks. "Please don't hurt me…"_

_The woman smiles. "Hush now you, I'm not gonna hurt you, now let's just get away from these guys. We're gonna give you a nice home, some friends and a bit of sunshine."_

"_But I might...hurt them…"_

"_Hmm, we'll think of something then. Now hold on tight." _

_The boy says nothing as the lady passes by multiple students and personnel running for their lives. For the time being, he is safe. And he will relish in this safety for as long as possible._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The first things Yugi and Yami saw when they reached the tent was that it was...normal. Nothing outside of it screamed magic, or rare items or any of the rumors that have been passed down by the villagers. It was simply a well made small-ish tent that didn't seem out of the ordinary in a place like this.

All of that changed when they actually entered the tent.

Instead of seeing blankets and supplies for a few day's travel, the interior looks like a cross between a workshop and a theater! There are at least seven or eight children applauding the two in their colorful costumes sewn with such a loving hand. And in the center of them all is Madame Guignol in a long blue flowing cloak decorated with golden coins and a large cross in the center.

"Welcome to the Grand Guignol!" She greets with a bow. "What can I do for two handome gentlemen like you?"

"So, you're Madam Guignol?" Yugi asks.

"I am indeed," Madame Guignol replies. "Now then, you're here for something unique, grand, magnificent. Yes, yes, I know. Now then, what do you want?"

"A companion," Yami answers. "But not for us."

"Yes, I can tell furniture such as yourself don't need such frivolities."

"F...Furniture?" Yugi asks and Yami narrows his eyes.

"Servants, those who are there to support the lords and ladies of the manor," Madame Guignol elaborates as she points to a table that holds a crystal vase where a bouquet of blue and white carnations bloom. "Not everyone is equal. Everyone wants to be a flower, but no one wants to be the vase. Everyone wants to be a lion, yet no one wants to be the rabbit who fills its stomach."

Yami's eye twitches. "I see. How brave of someone like you to be displaying your best furniture to us."

The puppets gasp in horror while Madame Guignol clicks her teeth as she places her hands behind her back, pulling out her silver dagger tucked in her sleeve.

"Ah, someone's a comedian," Madame Guignol snarks.

"Let's not get into fights," Yugi whispers, ever the pacifist between him and Yami interrupts before anything could truly start. "We _are_ here for a companion for our master."

"For what purpose? All furniture has purpose and some of them are used for different...activities."

Yugi turns bright red at that part. "Just a friend. Our master has been lonely, plagued by nightmares for so long."

"Then go buy a dream catcher instead of coming to me," Guignol responds.

"Isn't that a bad business strategy on your part?" Yami asks with a smirk.

"Yami, that's not the time," Yugi pleads. ":ike we said, he's very lonely, we just want a companion to spend his days with and have fun instead of worrying."

"Does this person have a name?" Madame Guignol questions, noticing the crest on the cloaks. "That starts with 'Z' and ends with 'arc'?"

"It's not for his highness, no, it's for his son," Yugi explains knowing there is no need to hide who they are, their clothes give them away easily.

"Son?" The puppets gasp, huddling in fear.

"Since when did Lord Zarc have a son? And who did he steal the boy from?" Madame Guignol questions.

"He's had the boy before we were hired," Yami answers.

"He looks about fourteen in human years, do you have something for him?"

"I do, I do. But what exactly does this 'son' like?"

"Well, he's very charismatic, always likes to perform and put smiles on people around him, pretty energetic too…" Yami starts while Yugi senses something and starts walking deeper into the shop, in the back he hears a whimper, and something like a plate being moved.

Yugi walks closer, trying to figure out what secrets hide within this tent.

"Hello?" Yugi whispers. "Anyone there?"

He hears another whimper and some shifting around.

Yugi follows the sound till the end and eyes widen at what he sees as he goes in deeper, a boy with purple and pink hair, huddled in the corner.

"Oh? You're interested in Plaguespreader?"

Yugi turns and sees the girl with red hair and a black bow, adorned in a purple dress with a crystal apple in her hands.

Guignol and Yami enter after Yugi. "Did you find something, Yugi?" Yami asks

Yugi nods his head with a smile and points at the small boy..

Guignol sighs as she looks down at him. "Plaguespreader. Poor boy was being experimented on by the hands of Professor Akaba as a 'biological weapon' against vampires. And by that, it was through 'feeding him and injecting him with different poisons over and over again for most of his life.'"

"You really named him Plaguespreader? That's a horrible name. Can't you give him a proper one?" Yugi asks, looking at the poor thing.

"Well that's the problem; he never had a name in the first place. Although…" Guignol looks down as a boy with violet hair in a ponytail hands her a leatherbound journal. She flips the journal until she stops at an ink illustration of a flower. "Whoever wrote this had an eye of attention. Gotta say that they could've become an illustrator."

"A lily flower?" Yami asks, looking at the sketch in the book.

"That's it," Yugi says with a smile, "We'll call him Lily then."

"Are you two really sure you want him? Like I said he was made to kill vampires in mind, it could be dangerous. And if Lord Zarc traced the transaction back to me, well, I'm gonna be cursing you two with my dying breath."

"We're sure, we want him," Yugi reaffirms.

"Aibou?" Yami asks.

"Look at his face, Yami," Yugi whispers and Yami's eyes widen. When Lily turns to the people talking about him, his pink eyes puffy with tears, the two brothers could see a face similar to _Yuya's_ staring back at him.

"Yes we'll take him, and we'll just make sure not to drink his blood if that's where most trouble is for us."

"Oh it's more than that," Guignol says, skimming through the journal. "His very breath and skin are also said to be poisonous. It's strong enough to kill plants, insects and the occasional lizard but I highly believe that prolonged exposure will make people carriers of his disease and...well, do you really want to relive the Black Plague?"

"Hmm, perhaps there is a way to...purify him of sorts," Yami suggests.

"Oh I don't know, you boys got any horn of the unicorn lying around in those kitchens you slave away at?"

"Are you being serious or sarcastic I can't actually tell," Yugi asks.

"Yes." Madame Guignol answers.

"Alright, how much for him?" Yami asks just wanting to get out of this place, and get Yuya his present.

"It depends. First, I'm on the run from Akaba and his scientists. Second, again, if anything bad happens due to this pink lily then this is on my head."

"It's fine, we'll make sure nothing comes back to you, we'll remove the poison from him somehow," Yugi answers. "Maybe the king will have some ideas too," he says and goes to the boy extending his hand. "Come on Lily, we promise not to hurt you," he says softly and waits for the boy to take his hand.

Lily pauses and shakes his head. "No…"

"Not even for all the tomatoes, eggplants and peppers in the world?" Guignol asks.

"It's okay Lily, we're going to give you a nice place to stay, and a friend who can stay with you, and anything you want to eat, doesn't that sound nice?" asks Yugi.

"They'll...they'll hate me. They'll get hurt. Everyone does in the end." Lily answers.

"No, they won't. It's okay, poor thing. No one will harm you again, we promise."

"So…" says Guignol. "Describe the _physical_ appearance of Zarc's son."

"Hmm, well the boy looks about fourteen, green locks on top of red ones, crimson eyes," Yami answers.

"He's a really nice prince, and will like you a lot," Yugi adds. "In fact, I think you could pass off as his brother!"

"Brother? Seriously?" Guiganol asks.

"Yes they have the same face, strangely enough, they both look very much like Lord Zarc."

"Oh, that makes things interesting," Guignol remarks. "Good thing Akabastard doesn't know about Yuya else he probably would've swapped Lily with Yuya and experimented on the poor prince till he dropped dead...and then resulting in so many casualties that would turn the rivers red with blood and so many bodies burned to a crisp and - "

"We'll be taking Lily with us now," Yami growls.

"But I haven't even got paid yet," Guignol replies, poking Yami with a finger. "No payment, no lily."

"Fine, what do you want for him?" Yami says, resisting the urge to drink her blood

Aura interrupts them with a gasp. "Someone is coming," she says, staring at her crystal apple.

"Who is it now?" asks Guignol. "Especially this late at night?"

"Um...it's female and they're just coming here with flips and kicks and - "

Suddenly there are screams as Guignol's numerous puppets rush towards them and the figure appears in a black cloak with a forward flip. Guignol snarls.

"All right, who the hell are you to be entering my humble abode without a warning or invitation?" asks Guigno, knife at the ready.

The girl smirks. "I've been tasked to retrieve the...delicate flower and bring it back to the greenhouse," she says. "Hand him over, or else."

Lily shrinks and shivers. Yami and Yugi stand by his side to protect him, trying to hide him .

"Sorry, but he's off for a playdate with a _very_ powerful customer," Guignol replies. "But if you want, I can schedule you to come visit him in his new home. Name please."

"Alexis. Alexis Rhodes. And I don't take no for an answer," she says reaching into her hand and producing a blade before pointing it at Guignol's throat. "Now, hand him over."

"You really want to make these innocent children be traumatized from seeing their mother killed by a _skinjob_ like you?"

Alexis smirks, "Oh, they'll get over it," she says before swinging her sword at Guignol, the other woman blocking the attack with her silver knife with one hand. "You know how much damage you caused with that little stunt?"

"A few explosions, three unconscious scientists - one who's probably emulating a pirate - fire, screaming, smoke, the usual."

"Cheeky aren't you?" Alexis says the smirk still on her lips.

"Cheekier than some of the guys you probably dated,"

Alexis swang again, before sending a kick, the bottom of her legs producing a long blade to slash at Guignol. But Guignol dodges her head to the side, her free hand grasping onto Alexis's kicked leg

"Cute," Alexis replies.

"So's your face when you blush."

"Ahh what a sweet thing to say. I'm gonna love seeing the blood covering your face when I end you I'm sure it'll make your eyes pop!"

"I feel very frightened…" Yugi says.

"It's alright, Yugi. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," Yami swears.

The two of them kept fighting, slashing and dodging each other, blood was drawn from both of them. The puppets looked in terror, some covering their eyes at the fight. Alexis had her cartwheels and kicks to the chest, while Guignol was more okay with stiff punches to the stomach..

"We need to do something Yami," Yugi begs. "People are going to be coming here."

"And why not?" Yami asks. "We can just sneak Lily out and no one would be the wiser. "

"How?! This place has no end in sight!"

Alexis stabs Guignol in her side, making Guignol yell in pain before dropping her knife. Alexis smirks and stomps on said hand, blade cutting through skin as she lifts Guignol's chin with the toe of her other boot.

"That was fun, too bad it ended up as a one night stand," Alexis smiles, preparing her blade. "See you later."

"No! Please stop!" Lily yells, running past Yugi and Yami, placing his hand on Alexis, the blond cries in pain at how her skin is burning, and Guignol takes the opportunity of the momentary distraction to stab Alexis in her stomach before grabbing Alexis by her arm and slamming her to the wall.

"Knives!" Guignol shouts and a puppet with cyan hair arrives with five knives in his hand. Guignol picks one up and throws one each at Alexis: one for each arm, one for each leg and another one to the stomach.

"How long do you think that will hold her?" asks Yugi.

"Not long," Guignol says. "Akaba made a career creating freak shows, she's no different. And judging by her reaction, she's a Blader; a warrior augmented with blades on the body"

"So...what do we do with her?" Yami inquires.

Guignol chuckles. "You guys haven't eaten yet, have you?"

Yugi and Yami exchange a look, both walk to each side of Alexis. The assassin grits her teeth, the pupils of her eyes darkening.

"Why not just kill her? Snap her neck and save us all a nuisance?" Yami asks, tilting Alexis' neck just enough.

"I wanna use her, both to get some info I might need and… well, repurpose her into something useful." Guignol chuckles and her puppets giggle at having a new friend.

"That works for us," Yami replies and both him and Yugi bite down on Alexis' neck. Alexis screams, but Guignol covers her mouth to deafen it and the puppets look in horror and awe. The vampires drink enough of her blood to incapacitate her and keep her weakened.

Guignol slowly stands up, staring at her bleeding hand. Allie arrives with a first-aid kit and Aura has a cup of tea ready. Two dolls with sea-green hair lead the puppeteer to a chair.

"So…" she says as Allie rubs a bit of vinegar onto some strips of cotton and wraps it around the cut. "About our payment."

"Yes, yes," Yami grumbles. "We'll… what do you want?"

Guignol looks at Lily being praised by the puppets and he hugs them. None of them scream in terror or in pain. "You can take him with you, no charge. I owe you two one after all. Hope the little prince enjoys playing with the little prince. Maybe he'll finally make little Lily finally smile," Guignol says with a wink.

"Thank you," Yugi says, bowing to her. "Come on then lily," he says with a soft smile.

Lily looks at Yugi and reaches out before pausing. He looks down and back at the puppets and Guignol, then back and Yugi and Yami. "A-alright," he says with a nod. "But...what about you? You were stabbed!"

Guignol chuckles as she takes a sip of tea. "Ah, I've been in worse scrapes. I'm more concerned if you got sent back to that horrid freakshow that's Akabastard's kingdom."

Lily hugs himself and shivers at the thought of that horrid place. Guignol smiles and pats his head. "Go with them. I hope they can find a cure for you eventually. And Lily, learn to smile okay?"

Lily looks at Guignol and the kindness she gave him, even if it was just to give him food and ask him if he was okay. And okay, perhaps

"You'll need this too," says Guignol, handing the journal to Yami's hand. "See if that Lord can translate any of that."

Yugi takes the book from her with a smile. "Thank you again, good luck with everything."

Yugi, Yami and Lily walk away from the tent, Lily turning around to say his final good-byes as his puppets happily wave back at him. And for a second, the corners of Lily's mouth turn upward.

Guignol smirks as the two vampires and young boy vanish into what's left of the night. As Allie finishes taking care of the cut and the tea starts healing the knife wound, she turns to the puppets with green hair. "Leo? Luna?"

"Yes, Madame?" ask the twins.

Guignol chuckles as she looks at Alexis. "Get the tools ready. It's time to 'repurpose' someone."

"YAY!" The puppets cheer.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As the sun rises and the candles in the room have all but blown out, Zarc moans and his eyes flutter open, feeling a familiar weight on his chest. He looks down to see Yuya sucking on his nipple, swirling his tongue around the bud with a groan.

Zarc chuckles and runs his hand through Yuya's hair. "Good morning, love."

Yuya raises his head looking at Zarc with a smile that Zarc adores. "Good morning Father," he whispers before sliding closer and giving Zarc a kiss on the lips.

Zarc kisses back happily, spreading darkness into Yuya's mind. The darkness that loves and seduces the boy, makes him his.

Yuya whines into the kiss, smiling dumbly into it as darkness spreads into his mind.

"Mmm, such a lovely morning, waking up to you giving me pleasure like that, my beautiful Yuya," Zarc purrs, licking Yuya's lips.

"Father made me feel so good last night, I wanna make him feel good too," Yuya replies before nuzzling Zarc happily. "You gave me so much. I don't deserve a loving papa like you."

"Now, now Yuya, papa's very happy to give you anything you want. You deserve all my love, my sweet boy," Zarc purrs. "After all, who do you belong to Yuya?"

Yuya's eyes fade and he smiles softly. "I belong to Father."

"Who do you love most of all?"

"You Father," Yuya's face is flushed as Zarc's hand moves to Yuya's cock and starts stroking it.

"Who's the only one who can give you pleasure and release Yuya?"

"Father! Only Father!" Yuya gasps and shivers.

"Good boy," Zarc purrs and bites Yuya, making the boy cum in his hand with a scream, as he rests his head on Zarc's chest, body boneless.

"Love you Father, love you, only you, Love you most of all." Yuya whispers his mantra as if it's natural to him as Zarc licks the bite mark with a smirk. "Love you always, love you forever."

"Love you too baby, come now, I think we both need a bath."

Yuya hums as Zarc picks him up and heads to his personal bath chamber. He lets the water fill the tub, which was painted in gold and blue and places Yuya in it. Yuya squeals at the warm water on his skin, Zarc kisses the back of his neck, making Yuya arch his back and shiver at the touch with a small moan. Zarc smirls and enters the tub himself.

Soon enough Zarc gets both of them clean, commanding Yuya to repeat his mantra of loving Zarc, of obeying him, over and over again. Yuya obeys, repeating the mantra as Zarc scrubs Yuya's back with sweet smelling soaps, licking Yuya's shoulder, scraping it with his fangs. The sensations make Yuya's breath hitch and stutter as he keeps reciting these words. The pleasure of his father touching him like this makes him whimper and gasp as it intensifies, as if his father's touches are rewards for his words.

"Good," Zarc purrs. "Doing so good for Father. Keep being my good boy forever, Yuya."

"Yes Father, forever," Yuya says with a smile, leaning against Zarc's chest. "Forever yours, your good boy."

Zarc licks his lips and extends his arm to Yuya. "I know you're hungry love. Go on, drink from your sire."

Yuya smiles as he brings the arm closer to him and bites at the wrist, the rich addicting taste of Zarc's blood fills his mouth making him moan. Zarc runs his hand through Yuya's hair as he drinks.

With a smirk, Zarc whispered in Yuya's ear. "That's enough for now."

Yuya whimpers but obediently lets go, a small trail of blood falling down his chin. Zarc places his fingers over Yuya's chin and tilts his head to lick the blood before he kisses Yuya. Yuya whimpers at the feeling of those lips on his own.

"Your majesty!"

Zarc turns to the voice, nearly growling at whoever interrupted this intimate moment between him and his son. Yami and Yugi enter, a bit unsure.

"Yes, what is it?" Zarc asks. Yuya is unaware of this, still tasting his father's blood in his mouth.

"Forgive the interruption, your majesty, but we came with a gift of sorts," Yami begins, knowing it is rude to interrupt when Lord Zarc was with his son.

"A gift?" Zarc questions as Yuya leans back against Zarc, as the older man pets him.

Yugi is looking away, blushing a bit as he explains. "We wanted to give Prince Yuya something, because he was feeling so lonely and has been having a lot of nightmares lately. We headed to Madam Guganol's place."

"Her of all places?" Zarc huffs. "Why should I care about a puppeteer like her?"

"Well, she happened to have something, actually someone, quite interesting. A boy who was experimented on by Akaba in order to kill us vampires. His blood, his skin, his very breath is poisonous to living creatures."

"Hmm… that is quite interesting. Yes, it is a good thing he is out of Akaba's hands then. So tell me, where is that boy now?"

"Here, your majesty, we hope you don't mind but we gave him some of Prince Yuya's clothes," Yugi answers as he guides Lily inside. "This is Lily."

Zarc's eyes widened as he saw the boy with purple and pink hair and wide pink eyes. He looks so similar to his Yuya...but how?

"We could work on purifying him my lord," Yugi said. "We have the journal they used to document the experiments done to him."

Lily doesn't know where to look. He takes a glance at the two in the bath before casting his eyes downward.

"Come closer," Zarc commands softly.

The boy hesitates before obeying, walking towards the man on shaky legs, still not looking at him after reaching him.

Zarc placed a hand on the boy's face, tilting it left and right sliding it into the boy's chin. "My, my, you are simply beautiful," Zarc whispers with a smile.

Being called beautiful is too shocking of a thing for Lily. His eyes snap towards the man...and he stares off into shimmering golden eyes.

Yuri's eyes widen. He can't look away; the eyes were so shiny and pretty. He has never seen anything like them before. Everything fades away from his mind, his pain, his fear, his uncertainty all gone. His body relaxes as Zarc's eyes enthrall him.

"It's okay, Lily…" Zarc murmurs, petting the boy's hair. "You will be safe here, loved, cared for. Anything you want, I shall give you. Do you want to be happy?"

Lily nods once. "I want...to be happy...to not be...in pain…"

"I shall give you anything you desire, my lily...this is your new life, and I suppose with a new life I can give you a new name," he looks down at Yuya and smiles. "I know, I'll call you Yuri. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Yuri nods. "Yuri…"

"Sounds much better than 'Plaguespreader'," Yami murmurs.

"Good boy," Zarc purrs and places a kiss on Yuri's forehead, making the young boy gasp.

"Yami, Yugi, you did wonderful. Just place the journal on my dresser. I shall look at it later. Now, how do you wish to be rewarded for such a precious gift?"

Both brothers are flustered to have their lord ask them such a question. Neither of them know how to respond until Yugi asks, "...Honey cakes?"

Zarc chuckles. "Is that all? Yes you may have them. And you may take the next two days to do as you please."

"R-really? Th-thank you, your majesty," Yugi stutters and both of them bow to Zarc before leaving and placing the journal on Zarc's dresser.

Zarc turns back to Yuri, eyes still glowing and shimmering. "Would you like to have a bath with us, Yuri?"

Yuri pauses, a memory of being forced into a bathtub of poison flashes through his mind, being forced to submerge his head into it, swallowing the low doses of poison into his bloodstream.

"Yuri, give us a yes or no. We won't harm you," Zarc gives Yuri another kiss on his forehead.

"May I kiss him too, Papa?" Yuya asks.

"Yes darling go ahead, I don't believe the poor thing has had much affection in his life."

"Yay~" Yuya says, reaching out of the water and placing his hands on Yuri's shoulders. He winces a little but then he leans forward and kisses Yuri's cheek.

Yuri gasps again. This affection is so good...

"Would you like to join us in Yuri? The water is warm and nice and Father will keep you safe and protected. He loves me and wants to love you too."

"L-love me too?" Yuri whispers unsure.

"Yes, we'll give you hugs and kisses and make you feel so good, give you anything you want. Just come here, take comfort in our arms and we will keep you safe and protected," Zarc promises.

Yuri whimpers. "I...I want that...want it...so much…" His body is shaking; love and protection is so so close to him.

"Then come on, get out of your clothes and come in," says Zarc. "I promise it feels good here, warm nice water, safe in our arms as we kiss you and hug you more."

Yuri looks at Zarc's glowing eyes and they shimmer like the light that peered through his window. So beautiful, so warm…

He smiles as he removes his clothing, revealing scars where his arms had needles jabbed into them and cuts to let blood let out. He also has purple wounds on his chest and stomach where he had been punched repeatedly.

Zarc doesn't like how Yuri's body has been treated, filled with so much pain. He extends his hand to Yuri, and Yuri takes it, his own shaking as well. He whimpers as he enters the tub and gasps as the feel of warm water not burning his skin.

"That's it, good boy, you did so well Yuri, you did perfect for me," Zarc whispers. "Doing good, following my commands makes you feel better than ever."

"F-following your commands makes me feel...feel better than ever…"

"Yes perfect," Zarc whispers and pulls Yuri closer to him, setting him across from Yuya on his other leg as he hugs both boys to him. Yuri gasps, feeling happy, feeling so good, Yuya kisses Yuri's cheek again and Yuri whimpers.

"Does Yuri want me to stop?" Yuya asks and Yuri shakes his head immediately.

"M-more, please, more kisses, feel good, feel so good," Yuri says and tears fall down his cheek.

"It's alright Yuri, it's alright," Zarc whispers as he reaches for the soaps again, and starts cleaning Yuri with gentle loving hands and Yuya keeps on kissing him and whispering soft words to him, reassuring and loving.

By the end of it Yuri is exhausted, and Zarc dries him with a feathery soft towel and gives him one of Yuya's silk pajamas, before placing Yuri in his bed and placing the cover over him. "Until the maids get you your own room ready you can sleep here on my bed. From now on, you can call me Father or papa, whichever one you like," Zarc says, patting Yuri's head, before kissing his lips softly.

Yuri smiles and snuggles into the bedsheets, whispering, "Yes...papa…"

"Good boy," Zarc says as he keeps running his hand soothingly in Yuri's hair until he falls asleep. As he sleeps, Yuya cuddles into Yuri, wanting to make him happy as much as he can.

"Hmm, poor thing, I'm gonna need to erase so much of his memories, keep him happy with us," says Zarc. "Yuya, do you think you can help me out with this?"

"Yes Papa, I'll do anything you ask, I do wanna make Yuri happy," Yuya whispers as to not wake the other boy up. "What do you need me to do?"

Zarc smiles as he looks at the pendulum over Yuya's heart. "Just keep whispering things in his ear, keep him calm, happy. Make him trust us. I'll handle the rest."

"Yes papa," Yuya nods.

Zarc kisses the red eyed boy, making Yuya moan. "Good boy. That's my beautiful lovely boy. Let's make little lily ours, forever."

"Forever," Yuya nods with a smile as he removes the pendulum around his neck. "And ever...and ever…"


End file.
